Finn the blood king
by felipe666
Summary: Darkness is closing in to his heart. evil starts to bloom in his mind and soul. Finn is strucked after he loses his love, his father, his arm, everything. but then, when he meets a new friend and he thinks everything will get better, he makes the ultimate sacrifice while trying to protect her. more characters than discribed below. rated T for blood, violence and deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**In case nobody knows who I am, my name is Felipe, and I'm a fan of rc9gn and adventure time. This is my first adventure time fiction, so go easy with me. Takes place next "the tower" and is inspired by "the grasslands" of writingterner, and the episode "urban jungle" from Danny phantom.**

**Disclaimer: "I do not own any of these, for if I would, Danny phantom would have another season and Finn wouldn't lose his arm.**

**Chapter one: the attack on the candy kingdom**

"Get inside, everybody!" screamed princess bubblegum as she pointed to the candy people and other injured survivors to get into the kingdom. Jake came to her with lady and their kids, he was full of worry. "PB, have you found Finn yet?" "-No" was all princess bubblegum could say to Jake, which saw she was worried too about the missing human.

PB then pointed at a gum guardian and said: "Activate the emergency shield!" "-Activating emergency shield" said the gum guardians. They stood up and spread their arm. Suddenly, a big gum guardian formed from the thin air and covered the kingdom.

The sky was covered by a spinning, red storm cloud and lightnings stroke loudly. On the main hall of PB's castle, the people were furious with PB which stood next to a big screen and tried to calm them down "please people, be quiet!" "-he destroyed my kingdom!" said a furious slime dude, "he enslaved my people!" said Abraham Lincoln "He burned mine!" said the ice king, surrounded by Gunter. "What are you going to do about the blood king, uh sis?" asked LSP.

"Quiet!" cried Jake, which looked so wild and angry you could have thought he was about to kill someone. In an instant, the whole place calmed down "thanks, Jake" said PB "well, as I was saying, we are under attack, every single kingdom in Ooo is in serious danger, because of him" she pointed at the screen and a picture of a guy wearing a crimson armor with a black hood, and holding a red great sword.

"This guy calls himself the blood king as some of you already know, and it's been a week ever since he began his surprise attack on Ooo from out of nowhere, he's destroyed and covered many lands with meaty, bloody plants and monsters, like the land of the dead" on the screen appeared a vision of the land of the dead, where undead fought the creatures, but got smashed by a giant foot made of earth "the demon wild lands", the screen changed showing demons fighting the plants, but then a red climbing plant got stucked into one's chest, wrapping his red, beating, vein-like branches around his chest and head, taking over him and forcing him to attack the others. "and the ice kingdom, but that doesn't really matters" "-hey!" said the ice king.

"His army is increasing with every day passing and is made mostly of his plant minions," the screen showed a picture of a plant, orc-like plant creature, with red veins and red tree armor holding a big mace made of a red cactus. "demons," the screen showed a picture of a demon that gave Jake bad memories from the pit "skeleton warriors, which apparently surrendered and joined forces with him," a picture was showed of a giant undead similar to the holograph in the vault of bones "blood knights, which their origin remains unknown too" on the screen was showed a picture of a knight wearing a red, spiky armor, and holding a black sword "and last but definitely not least, his titanic earth crock…" the screen now showed the picture of a big earth beast that resembled a crocodile with spikes made of pine trees, covered with red veins and teeth made of small mountains. On his back he was carrying a big, crimson castle attached to it by the same veins than covered his body "this huge creature mobiles his moving fortress and none of our armies was able to destroy it…"

"then what are we going to do, princess?" said a bored Marceline. "I don't know" said bubblegum, "as some of you may have know already, our biggest chance to defeat him, the hero Finn the human, has gone missing, if anybody knows something, please tell me and you'll get rewarded".

"Maybe I can help…" from the crowd appeared no more than Ash- Marceline's EX. "What are you doing here, Ash?" asked an angry Marceline "-I just came for the money" he answered "I found this near the castle's route," he said showing Finn's bear hat, covered with blood and scratches "apparently he tried to stop him by himself and got killed, he was such a stupid child, anyway, for my reward-" he got stomped by a giant yellow foot made by Jake, who grabbed the hat from Ash's crushed arm "Finn! It can't be true!" his sorrow then turned into anger "I swear, blood king, that when I will see you, I will kill you for what you've done to my little brother!"

Just like in Q, an explosion was sounded and the entire castle shacked. PB, Jake, Marceline and the ice king came to the roof top and saw the terrifying army of the blood king and his giant marching castle moving towards them. It stopped next to the shield "surrender now blood king, there's no way you can break through this huge shield!" said bubblegum.

The blood king, sitting in his throne, made a gesture with his arm and a person next to him shouted: "slap the creature!" a big, strong grass man spinned a wheel, which made a big whip slap the earth croc. It growled and released a big, red laser beam which shattered the shield. Everyone gasped "shield broken, attack!" said a gum guardian. "send the troop-" said the person next to the blood king, but the blood king stoppen him and went out to the balcony. He jumped towards the gum guardians and with one quick movement, he took their heads off. He landed on the kingdom's border wall and took off his hood, revealing short, blond hair.

"It can't be!" said Marceline, "Impossible!" said PB, "No way!" said Jake "I actually saw this coming" said the ice king. A red sun appeared revealing the face of Finn the human standing on the wall, with an evil smile on his face.

**That's all for now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: blood burns more than fire

**How're you doing? I'm back with the next chapter of: "Finn the blood king". Enjoy!**

**Chapter two: blood burns more than fire**

**Finn's POV- three months ago:**

"I have had enough with all this!" I screamed as I threw my sword shell out of the window from the third floor and into the grass. "Wow dude, what's going on?" asked Jake as I was breathing heavily and my eyes shone- like, literally, they shone with a red, scary red- "Dude, relax, calm down…" I started to relax "Good, now tell me what's the problem" I calmed down and began to talk: "It's just that I'm so screwed up, I lost flame princess, my dad, my good arm, my good, trusty sword that I just began to know…"

I grew angrier and angrier as I spoke, my eyes turned red again and I was no longer speaking, but yelling: "and I even lost my humanity! I mean, look at this! I've got a flower growing on my arm! I was once proud to be called Finn the human, but now I guess I would be called Finn the freak who've lost everything because he's such a loser! What do you think about that, uh Jake!?"

"Dude calm down!" told me Jake, but I got hold too strong to my wrath, and it felt good. REALLY GOOD. "Men I'm so angry that I…I…ahhh!" I screamed as the flower in my arm grew into a massive, greatsword. I slashed the roof and it fell on Jake, knocking him down.

"Jake!" I screamed as I lifted the roof with my arm. I took Jake on my arms and he then opened his eyes and said: "huh? What happened?" 'he doesn't remembers anything' I thought 'good'. "Well if you excuse me now, I'm going to a…dungeon! Yup, you know how they help me to calm down and stuff" I said, trembling "Ok" he said "Then I will go to my lady" he said while he stretched an arm out of the now open roof and disappeared.

As a matter of fact, I wasn't entirely lying to Jake. I DID came to a dungeon after all. A horde of monsters charged at my direction. I turned the flower in my arm to roots which started to dig in the ground. Before the monsters knew what was going on, a huge carnivorous plant with chainsaw teeth emerged from the land and devoured them all, leaving ponds of blood in the ground.

"Yes! More! More!". I screamed, enjoying the havoc. Then, without a logical reason, I remembered the moment where my life began to crumble, where every single happy moment in life turned into a sad, painful memory- the moment when flame princess broke up with me.

"FP, wait! Don't go…" I cried while flame princess just looked at me with a painful look and said: "Goodbye, Finn". As she walked on her way, I stood there. A freezing cold came down on me, but it wasn't from the ice, it was something else. Something inside me just cracked and started to slowly spill his containment on my soul, contaminating it, like poison coming down on a river.

I spilled a red tear on the floor, without noticing it turned into a rose which kept growing. I slowly walked down the hall, as my sorrow turned into rage with every step I made. "You never visited me, did you FP? And the only time you did… WAS TO ASK FOR MY SERVICES!" I screamed as my arm turned into a trunk with a round cactus on it's top, and demolished the wall next to me.

"I'M! I'm!" I stopped as I realized something. I kneeled on the floor and looked at my reflection on a blood pond "I'm just…a plumber, a plumber everyone calls when they need to fix something on their houses!" I stood up, and my angry face then turned into an evil smile "Well, if that's the case… I guess I'm just going to do one last, PERMANENT job…"

"Dad?" all my anger disappeared at once, as I turned around and looked at a beautiful girl with long, blood-red hair, blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a green shirt and skirt made of leaves "Who…are…you?" I asked "What do you mean? I'm you daughter, dad". I was awestruck: "what? I'm not, I mean…I never did, I… there's no way I'm your dad, why would you think that?" I said.

"Because," she said "I was born from that rose over there" she pointed at the big red flower I didn't even noticed was there "I was created from your tear, I AM your daughter". She said, then she looked around and asked: "what is this place, dad?" "I then snapped out of my shock and said: "Oh this, yeah, we better get out of here, it can be dangerous…" as I walked out with her, I was thinking only one thing- that I would never leave such an innocent creature like her the way my father did.

The rest of the day was the best day of my life; I was hanging out with my daughter, I'm calling her Rose now, beautiful name, ah? We were doing sky diving and crazy stuff, apparently, she is just like me! Well, after all, she IS my daughter. And then….

We were walking down the park until we saw a bunch of wood choppers cutting down some trees "Dad make them stop, they're hurting those poor trees!" she said with tears in her eyes "sweetheart" I tried to calm her "they need those trees to create stuff we need to survive, the trees don't feel pain" "-yes they do!" she said, angry and serious "the trees are suffering and I am like those trees, would you want me to suffer, dad?".

I thought about it for a second, and then I came to those wood choppers "hey, stop that!" I said "you're hurting those trees!" they looked at me and laughed: "well, well, if it's not Finn the human, the hero of Ooo? I'm sorry but this time you can't save those trees, we've got a signed order from the loyalty to cut down those trees and since we're getting paid for this, get lost".

"You better stop what you're doing, or else I will…." I said, getting angry. "or else you WHAT, exactly?" he asked, pointing his chainsaw at my throat. We both looked at each other for a moment, until I charged at him at turned my flower arm into a big, wood mace. I send him to a flight while his friend attacked me with his chainsaw and scratched my chest deeply.

"Dad!" screamed Rose, she came near me and hugged me: "What've you done to him!?" she asked angry to the guy who was shocked from what he had done to me. I felt hot this time, like my blood turned into lava and burned me to the bone- I revived. I got rebirthed. "Dad? What happened to…" was all she managed to say as I shot a beam of red light right in front of her feet and she and the wood choppers ran away, scared.

I got close to the tree, which had a big slice on his left side. My clothes turned into a crimson armor and the bear hat on my head burned revealing my blond hair, which looked like the color dyed out of it "We're the same, now I see it" I said with a look that expressed no emotion "We both just want to live in peace, we both give the world air to breath for another day, and we both are on the edge of extinction because of this contaminated world, but no more!"

I dropped some of my blood to the tree, and it began to regen. It's roots expanded, and from them emerged plant creatures with blood veins and flesh "Now," I said "We will reclaim what's legally ours, we shall purify the land of Ooo while I, Finn the human will stand on the top of your army, and will be called now 'the blood king'"! "All hail the blood king, all hail the blood king!" everyone cheered as I laughed.

We got into the land of dead and took over it with ease; my number of minions was equal to the number of dead people. "Now death," I said as I stood over death, pointing my sword at him "Give the command of your armies" "Never!" said death "Do it, or I will turn your place into a girly flower garden!" "-you wouldn't dare!" he said closing his eyes at me. I grinned and snapped my fingers, and a bunch of flower bushes, death gasped: "You monster! Fine! You can have control over my undead" the next land, the land of the demons, was tougher, but I took over it too, and enslaved their king "Now, I want you to take some of my and your blood, and mix it so you can create a powerful, magic sword" I said to the king "Yes, master" he said as he did what I asked for and made an evil looking sword. I exanimated it and said: "perfect".

Next me and my army got into a valley, I pointed with my sword at a tall, thin mountain and it shot a red beam right at its direction. A zig-zaged crack was made at it. A loud roar was heard as it split in two and revealed a long tongue made out of magma. A large strip of the forest near the mountain raised and four big legs made of earth stroke the land, making it shake. Big veins appeared on the creature and a big red castle was created on its back: "Raise, my ferocious earth crocodile!" I shouted as the beast released another loud roar. I cut my wrist with my dark sword and dropped a drop of my blood into the earth, it quickly began to grow into veins, muscles and a human-like body which was covered with a red armor. "Master" it kneeled before me "Blood knight, I created you because I have a really important task for you" I said with an evil smile on my face.

We continued to attack other lands and kingdoms, spilling red and green wherever we came. And then we got to the candy kingdom, I was ready to attack…

**No POV- present:**

Finn looked at his past friends who were shocked to see what became of their friend "Finn bro, whatever you are doing, stop it right now!" said Jake "why would I want to?" I answered "I love this, soon, my army will take over the land of Ooo, and I will destroy it! Then, from the ashes, a new kingdom will born, a kingdom with no pain, no problems, just quiet" said Finn. He then stroke his sword against the wall, and a big part of it broke down "Skeleton warriors, attack the guards, demon warriors, destroy the towers, blood knights- you know what to do" said Finn as his army moved forward.

The banana guards attacked the skeletons "You know what? I feel like I wanna eat bananas now" said a skeleton as the undead army attacked and ate the banana guards. One demon shot a fireball at the tower where Finn's friends were "Look out! Said Jake as he stretched his arms and threw everybody and himself backwards as the tower began to fall. A blood knight revealed sharp claws and scratched peppermint butler, which began to bleed "Oh no! I'm bleeding, I'm…wait, what?!" he said as he began to morph until he turned into a blood knight himself "All hail the blood king!" he said as he attacked other candy people.

"Come, everybody!" said PB as she and the others entered a rocket called 'emergency candy exit'. They flew out and landed on the waste lands near the candy kingdom. "My kingdom, my people!" said PB as she watched her kingdom burning into ashes. "Come on, PB, we need to get out here" said Jake as he covered her with a blanket he found. "I can't believe it" said Jake "Why would Finn do such thing?" "-I know" said a girl with red hair and a hood which appeared in front of them "And you are?" asked Marceline "I'm Finn's daughter" she said. Everyone was shocked as she just shut and lead the way.

Meanwhile, on the moving blood fortress,

"My king, shouldn't we follow princess bubblegum and the others?" asked a servant to Finn "No, we have more important things to do, but as for the bubblegum problem… bring the prisoner!" he said and two blood knights came in, holding Rattleballs, which struggled to the bitter end. "My old master, Rattleballs, you look really good!" said Finn, kneeling before Rattleballs "And you look like your brain got run over by a truck" he answered with venom in his voice "why are you doing this Finn?" "-my name is the blood king now, I'm just trying to save this world, and you are going to help me" he said as he touched his forehead. Rattleballs screamed as he glowed red and then relaxed, opened his now red eyes, kneeled before Finn who stood up with his arms behind his body and asked: "What do you need, my lord" "I need you to haunt down PB and the others" "-yes, my lord" said Rattleballs as he flew out of the window. "Set course north, we are heading to the fire kingdom" said Finn with a scary evil face.


	3. Chapter 3: blood isn't thiker than water

**Well hello, I'm back with the third chapter of "Finn the blood king" it's based on a minecraft original song "infecta"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of this shit, blah blah blah…**

**Chapter three: blood isn't thicker than water**

The gang walked on the valley where Finn and Billy's ex, Canyon, said goodbye to each other, until Jake grabbed Rose's arm, forcing her to stop. "Wait a minute, let's say that you're telling the truth, but if you ARE, then doesn't it means that Finn is…." He couldn't keep talking, the tears were chocking his throat "…Doesn't it means that Finn is dead?" continued Marceline.

"Yes" said Rose, trying to stop the tears from going down her cheeks, but failed "When Finn's chest got slashed trying to stop the wood choppers, the injury was too deep, he died there, at that same place…" "That doesn't makes any sense" said princess Bubblegum "I mean, it's obvious that Finn wouldn't do such horrible things, but if Finn's dead…. Then, who's that?" Rose dropped her head, trying to avoid seeing the faces of Jake and the others after hearing the truth "Who, no, WHAT you saw was the remainments of Finn's soul, all the anger, despair, pain, and darkness he has ever been through… that's the embodiment of Finn's dark side that wishes to destroy everything, in a hopeless attempt to satisfy his endless hunger for blood, havoc, and revenge on the world that was cruel to him…"

Everybody was shocked, Rose's couldn't help but look at their shocked, horrified, sad faces everybody was wearing "Finn, bro, I'm so sorry!" said Jake, kneeling on the ground while hitting the floor with his fists and crying loudly. Everybody felt guilty for what happened to Finn "Jake, none of this is your fault" said bubblegum, trying to comfort Jake, and at the same time felling guilty too "It's MY fault, I never really tried to help him, I only used him as another servant, no, I used him as a lab rat, I'm a horrible friend" she said, bursting in tears. "We're all guilty" said eventually the ice king, although nobody seemed to hear him "I tried to be his friend sometimes, but it always ended with us fighting, with me throwing ice lightnings at him, locking him in my ice dungeon and even trying to kill him, and he breaking out and kicking my buns…"

"There's no time for self-punishment" said a voice. From nowhere, a girl appeared, she was really tall and had skin that was blue like the river she just emerged from "Who are you?" asked PB "I'm Canyon" she said "I'm Billy's ex-girlfriend and a friend of Finn. I'm here to help you save Finn from himself" "-but that's impossible!" said Jake, angry that she tried to use a fake promise about bringing back Finn "Finn's dead, and it's all my fault, there's no way of bringing back his good side cause there's nothing left in Finn except evil, so don't try to make promises you can't accomplish"

"But Finn's not dead" said Canyon, softly "You see, in the universe there's no such thing as total good and total evil, no black and white, only different shades of grey, when Finn died, all the dark energy that was locked inside Finn's good soul came out, contaminating his body and corrupting his mind, kinda like a bottle of perfume that falls on the floor and a crack is made on it, spilling the perfume and ruining the carpet. It made him rebirth as the blood king, but Finn's good side wasn't destroyed entirely, it's still there, locked deep within his heart, we just need to wake it up so it can fight Finn's dark side and take control over his soul and mind once again"

"So we can still save him?" said Jake, glad to hear his little brother wasn't entirely lost. "Then we need to hurry" said Rose, with a serious face "Why?" asked her Marceline "Because" she said "I've got information from the inside about Finn's plans, you see, every kingdom is equally splattered across the land of Ooo, and it uses as a strong magic center, with every kingdom he takes over, Finn, together with the help of the prime demon wizards and death himself, marks a spell on it, spreading a big force field of dark energy all across the Ooo, and he manages to mark all the lands in Ooo and complete his field, he will send a big wave of dark energy all over the land, erasing every single living creature on it, besides him and his minions, and then, from the ashes, he will rebuild Ooo, in his way…"

"That's terrible" says Canyon "you're right, that's just messed up!" agrees Jake "Oh no!" says princess Bubblegum, checking her laptop "What happened?" asked Jake "-My data shows that the only kingdoms left are wizard city, the fire kingdom and the nightgosphere!" "He's coming for my dad!" said Marceline "we have to stop him!" "-No, you're NOT" said a cloaked figure that was revealed to be the possessed Rattleballs "You're not going anywhere!" he said pointing his now cursed sword that had a crimson hollow surrounding it, looking at them with a serious glare "Wow. Your citizens rebelled faster that I thought" said the ice king to PB with a grin on his face. PB then gave him an elbow in the guts.

"Rattleballs, listen to your majesty and stop right now!" said bubblegum in a desperate attempt to stop him from killing them all, knowing of what he was able to. "My only majesty is the blood king. He ordered me to kill you all, and so I will do!" he said, charging in very fast. Jake stopped him with a giant hand, but got stabbed in his arm. It started to glow with a fainted, red light. Jake groaned in pain while Rattleballs took out his sword and aimed to his chest, but he got kicked by Marceline. He fell to the ice king's legs, which trapped him in an ice chains "Set me free, you…" he screamed as princess Bubblegum approached to him and plugged a switch behind his back, turning him off. "he will stay like this until I will find a cure for him" said princess Bubblegum "there's no need to" said Rose "I can cure him with my own hands" she said as she pulled a hand on his forehand and absorbed the red hollow, then coughing it off, she plugged his switch back on and Rattleballs opened his normal eyes, looking at bubblegum and asking "what's going on, princess?" "nothing" she said, hugging her knight. "How did you do that?" asked her an amused Jake "I'm Finn's daughter, I have about the same powers, only more pure" she said, blushing.

"Well, there's no time to waste" said PB "my eye on the sky tells me that Finn's army is moving straight towards the fire kingdom !" "we need to warn FP!" said Jake "well, let's move then" said Rattleballs, who freed himself from the ice chains "I wandered the land during my time alone, and I know a shortcut there, cmon,it's over here" he said while the gang followed him into a cave nearby.

Finn was looking at PB's swan, who was hovering above the castle before flying away. His general then said "sir, our spies over the valley have reported that Canyon, your daughter, and the now cured Rattleballs have joined forces with the others and are on their way to the fire kingdom in order to warn flame princess and stop you, shouldn't we do something about it?". Finn smiled and said: "No, if those three have joined them to stop me, then I guess I will have to destroy them myself, anyway, there's no way they will be able to stop me, we're a few steps close now from fulfilling our quest, and NOBODY will stand in our way! Both laughed evily.

**That's all for now. Until next time, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 dark destiny

**I'm back! Missed me? Well I'm here with the fourth chapter of "Finn the blood king". Hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Chapter four: dark destiny**

There was a heavy storm. Thunders and lightning. Finn's army was marching heavily at the constant rhythm of heavy metal hitting the ground. On the back of the gigantic earth croc carrying the blood castle were entire fields of pot-looking flowers storing the rain water. Suddenly, Finn, which was sitting on his throne quietly, raised his hand in a 'stop' gesture, and the entire army stopped at once. He signed to a couple of his demon slaves and they shot laser beams from their eyes, drawing a big arc. Finn then stepped on, moved to the balcony of his castle, and with one movement of his red grass-and-meat arm, he lifted the drawed arc from the surface with his mind. He pointed his sword towards the arc, and it shot a beam that created a red spinning portal on it. "Let's move on" he said while he sat back down on his throne.

Jake, PB and the rest came to the fire castle wearing water shields that Canyon gave them. "We need to talk to Flame princess!" said Jake, urgently. "I'm sorry, but she has more important things to do in her kingdom, maybe you can come…" he was stopped as Jake used his huge fist to punch him in the guts and walked over him. The rest did the same "…next day" he said agonizing in pain. "Flame princess!" said Jake to FP, who was talking to Cinnamon bun. "Jake?" said Flame princess, as she saw her old friend "What are you doing here? And who's she?" she said pointing at rose "oh, she? She's Finn's daughter" said Jake, "What? How, did… who…?" "-there's no time for explanations" said Jake trying to calm her down "We need to warn you about this guy called the blood king"

"I know about the blood king, and all the evil and horrible stuff he's done" said FP with a serious look on her face "Don't worry, the moment he will put his red and green legs on MY land, my army will burn him and his army down" "-NO!" said Jake, scared "We need to SAVE the blood king!""-save?! Are you insane, do you want to save him? And from who, If I may ask?" she said, unbelieving what Jake just said "-we need to save him from himself" interfered Marceline "The blood king…is Finn!"

"I…I can't believe what you're telling me" said FP shocked after she heard the entire story "You wanna tell me that OUR Finn, the hero and champion of Ooo, is now its biggest threat?" she said "Ironic, right?" said the ice king who was sweating from the heat because he didn't got a shield "Look" said Rose to FP, who was extremely confused and shocked from the new information which stroke her in one second "I know it's hard to believe, especially to me, because even though I didn't existed log ago, I know about Finn's pure heart and I…" "-shut up" said FP, angry from all the situation, now knowing she is the daughter of Ooo's main problem right now, "It's impossible, how could Finn turned like this all of a sudden?" "Simple" said the flame king that everyone forgot was even there "It's his destiny".

"What are you talking about, dad?" FP demanded to know "well, I would tell you, but it's a long story…" "Wait! I've got a flash-back inator!" says PB. She attaches some electrodes to the flame king's chess plate and connects them to a projector, a light shows a screen on the wall, and a picture begins to swirl in it. On the screen, there was flame king, walking down a forest and burning creatures "I was doing my decade trip on Ooo, in order to check the land. I was doing my normal business, when something cached my eye" on the screen, flame king looked towards a sort of high-tech house. He looked through the window, and saw baby Finn "Daughter, do you know how fire people are made?" he asks FP "-ewww, gross, no!" says FP "When I looked at baby Finn, I saw something interesting.

On the screen, flame king looked at the baby, and through his eyes, the gang sees a dark hallow floating from Finn to a candle next to the iron food table where he was sitting, the fire on the candle grew until it turned into a fire, baby girl. "That's…me!" said FP, shocked. "That's right" said flame king with an evil smile "you were born from Finn's evil energy, which was so much, that it dripped out of him". On the screen, baby Finn touched baby flame, burned his finger, and began to cry. Baby flame then touched his tears and began to cry to. Then, they both looked at each other, and laughed. "You were friends ever since the beginning" said flame king "I knew that if you've got some of that huge amount of dark energy, even if it was a drop, it'll be enough to turn you so evil, that you'll be a perfect queen to rule after me, so I stole you" on the screen, a door was opened, and two men, one was Finn's dad, only more muscular, young, with large brown hair and no beard, and the other was a guy with black hair and a leather jacket, came out "Good luck on your hunt boys!" said a blonde, beautiful woman "thanks, and keep an eye on our baby, alright?" he said to the woman "alright, bye guys!"

Flame king on the screen saw the guys disappearing, and entered the house "Who are you?!" screamed the frightened woman "I'm the flame king, and you are going to give me your kids" "Kids?!" she asked, she looked over to see her son sitting next to a flame baby like creature, "Finn!" she said holding the baby Finn "Give him to me!"he said, grabbing Finn and throwing the lady to a wall, knocking her out. He grabbed baby flame too, and got out of the house, burning it down on the exit he then got out of there and watched hiding as both of the boys approached the house and saw the disaster, kneeling and crying for **THEIR **lost family. "since I respect all evil, I spared Finn's life, abandoning him in the woods where your parents found him" he said, pointing at Jake "Then I took my new daughter with me and well, you know the rest of the story…" he said.

"Wait, that still doesn't explain why Finn had all that dark energy, and how did you recognized him?" asked Canyon "well" said flame king "I have to admit at first I didn't knew who he was, but when I first met him, saving me from assassination, I looked into his soul and saw the same spark of evil, and I knew it was him" "-But why does Finn has all that evil inside him, and why he didn't turned evil until now?" asked Jake. Flame king just smiled and said: "it's because Finn is the last human on earth, and as that, he carries all of humanity's evil and negative emotions inside him. You see, in order to create you must destroy, so in order to create new young worlds, you must destroy first the old ones, so every time a world grows too strong, the universe decides to eliminate it using its own living creatures, like tools. The last time it happened, was with the humans. Now, Ooo has grown too strong thanks to her magic, and her time to die has come, so once again, the universe has picked his chosen one to destroy this world in order to let a new one born. And it picked Finn. It was no coincidence you met Finn once again, after 15 years, and it was no coincidence you broke up with him, leaving him heart-broken. It allowed him to release all the evil power he has stored in his pure soul to slowly come out, turning him into the blood king, congratulations, daughter, thanks to you, the biggest evil, even bigger than the lich himself, is now free. I'm so proud of you…"

Suddenly, a thunder was heard. They all came out to the balcony, except from flame king who was still trapped in the lamp, and was laughing out loud. Outside, they saw a portal being created, and from it emerged the army of the blood king Finn. Finn stood up and said with an evil smile that gave everyone goose bumps: "attack!". The henchmen inside the castle slapped the grass ogre with his stick, and it began to spin a wheel that made a big hammer hit the back of the big earth crocodile. It growled and released a big stream of water all over the fire kingdom, killing some of the people and turning the houses into ashes. Even the castle began to crumble.

Finn's cape turned into demon wings, and he flew straight into the castle, where everybody was "Hello FP, how're you doing?" asked her Finn. Then, from nowhere, Cinnamon bun charged at Finn crying: "for the princess!" Finn then stopped him in the air, and said to him: "Bad move CB, bad move. I never liked you, and now I'll make you die seeing as your dear princess will be watching at you in deep horror" he says as he touches him. From the spot he touched him, cracks began to spread all over his body, and then he exploded.

"Cinnamon bun!" cried FP "What's the matter, princess? Are you suffering from watching you boyfriend dying?" "-off course I am, Finn or not, I will KILL you!" she says as she charges towards him, but also fails "great" he says as he looks in her eyes "because now I will kill YOU!" everyone was shocked, even FP herself "surprised, uh? Every single one of you made me suffer this way or another, so I will kill you all in the ways I know you're afraid of the most. So long- my dear friends" he says as he makes a ball of dark matter "over here!" everyone watches towards ice king, who made a portal towards wizard city. Finn loses focus for a second, and Marceline grabs FP and runs away with the others towards the portal, which vanishes right before it got hitted by a dark matter ball "no!" screams Finn.

"My majesty? Are you ok?" asks him a blood knight "yes, I'm fine" says Finn calming down "now let's set the spell and head towards the left two other cities".

**Ok, it's getting late, so goodbye for now!**


	5. Chapter 5: chaos magic

**I'm back! With the new chapter of "Finn the blood king". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything you might recognize in this story.**

**Chapter five: chaos magic**

"Let me go!" exclaimed FP as Marceline dropped her on her butt in the alley where they got "Hey, it wasn't nice for me either. Hey, ice king, why did you brought us here?" "Oh, that's easy, because-" "-Everyone, hide!" screamed bubblegum as she pushed everyone into a garbage can. Near them, a bunch of security people pass, scanning everyone, and turning lots of fugitives and spies into sticks. "apparently they doubled the security in wizard city because of the blood king's attacks, how can we pass by the wizards without being noticed?" she says as she rubs her chin. "Hey! A demonic wishing eye!" says the ice king "I heard that if you put two demonic wishing eyes together, you can make demonic wishing glasses! Not that I still wear glasses…." "-That's it! Guys, we're in a wizard city's garbage can" says bubblegum.

Out of the alley, the gang walked out wearing wizard clothes and stuff, except for the ice king. "Come on, this way!" says the ice king "where are we going?" asks him Marceline "I'll tell you on the way" he says. The ice leads everyone through the alleys and stores "You see, if the only way to get my kingdom back is to take down the blood king, then I know a hidden group of strong wizards who will help us in that- they call themselves the chaos wizards". They come near an entrance that was an ancient subway entrance. They went down the stairs and came to a big iron door, and ice king knocked on it.

A small part of the door slid open, revealing a pair of red, glowing eyes "In order to pass, you must say the ancient password" he says "Opah, gangam style!" says the ice king while doing some sort of weird dance moves. "Come in, brother" he says while he opens the iron door. On the room, were lots of cloaked figures which only their red eyes were visible, some worshipped a big eye, some read old books, between them a book called 'Twilight', and others eating in a McDonalds. As they get in, FP asks him: "how do you know those weirdoes?" "You see, since Ooo was made out of complete chaos, they believe that the chaos was actually a group god who created the world with complete randomness, and well, you know, chaos. So they honor those gods by worshiping them and using chaos magic- a type of magic that draws energy from the essence of the universe itself. It's so powerful, yet it can bring unknown consequences, see Larry over there?" he asks, pointing at a guy that had a duck head, snakes instead of arms, and had a smoke machine and party lights on his butt, and was doing breakdance. "Well, that's disturbing, and I'm the vampire queen so I know what I'm talking about…" said Marceline.

"What do you need?" asked them the elder. "We need you to help us save my bro, please!" said Jake "Do you know about the risks of using this magic?" asked him the elder "-Yeah, yeah, we know. Listen, I don't mind if I will end with party lights on my butt, which to be honest, is kinda cool, I just want to save my little brother!" said Jake, begging to the elder. "Listen all we've got to do is to go to Finn's head in order to find his subconscious and help him regain control over Finn's body" said canyon "Please, you've got to help me save my dad" said Rose. The elder thought about it for a second, and then asked: "Is everyone else ok with this?" he asked, everyone nodded. "Alright then, let's begin".

"this is a simple teleportation spell" explained the elder while the gang were holding hands inside some odd magic circle, except for Rattleballs "since we can't teleport your body into Finn's head, we will teleport your soul into his mind instead, everybody's soul instead of you, robot" he said to rattleballs "Are ok with this?" asked him PB, and he smiled and said: "Of course I am. Besides, someone needs to be sure those wizards don't harm our body in your sleep". The elder continued: "after long deep research, we believe the symbols we draw around the circle were used as a sacred form of communication between the ancients". **Just for the laugh, the symbols are :) :( :( NP, YOLO and LOL.** "Using those symbols, we believe we can connect to the ancients and ask them to protect you from the possible danger on your travel. Now let's begin, shall we?".

The wizards stood around them and began to sing. A light appeared from the circle and they all fell asleep. Inside from their eyes, they all passed through a portal and fell into a dark place "ouch!- you're stepping on my ribs- well you're stepping on my face!" they all said until Jake touched something that began to glow "uh?". Soon, the room was filled with lights of thousands of orbs in different sizes, all connected with strange veins that reminded them of roots to some weird tree covered with huge orbs. "what is this place?" asked FP "we're in Finn's painful memories zone" said Canyon "you see, all of Finn's painful memories are stored inside these orbs, the bigger the pain, the bigger the orbs" explained princess bubblegum.

They came near an orb the size of a basketball, as they looked inside, they saw Finn with a sad face, he had a party hat and was blowing a party whistle pitiable. "I remember this, this is from the time we forgot his 16 birthday! Poor Finn…" said Jake, shameful. Then they all came to the weird looking tree and looked inside an orb the size of the ice king. Inside there was the moment where Finn lost the family sword, and almost lost Jake too. And the bigger ones contained Finn's most painful memories: the moment where Finn broke up with FP, the moment where he lost his father and his arm, and the moment where he realized what he was doing while trying to take his dad's arm.

"I can't believe Finn went through all this…" said FP "Finn, I'm sorry…" "-Wow! I passed through much more easy experiences before I became such a bad girl, no wander he has become the evil blood king and plans to destroy the world…" "Oh, dad…" said Rose while Jake putted an arm on her shoulder, trying to conform her. "Hey everybody, over here!" says PB, pointing at a door with the description 'subconscious'. They all went through the door and came out to a canyon and the door vanished behind them. On the valley, Finn's army and his giant, moving castle was marching towards wizard city's wall, which was covered with wizards aiming towards them. "wait, I though we were in Finn's mind, how did we got here?" asked Marceline "we ARE in Finn's mind, this is what happens on the real world, reflected inside his head and thoughts" answered PB.

They sneaked inside the castle, guided by Rose. They passed by the guards and finally they reached into the dungeon, which had only one ceil. As they opened it, they saw Finn, "Finn!" yelled everyone. Finn, which was asleep, was chained by his hands, and had a scar that went all the way from his forehead, above his right eye, to his waist on the left side, and it was fresh, only there wasn't blood coming out, but "his soul…" whispered bubblegum in horror. "Dude, wake up!" said Jake. Finn opened his eyes, looked up to Jake's worried face and said: "Jake? How did you got in here?" "-we're here to save you" said PB as she worked on the lock "Thanks, but I'm not coming" said Finn all of a sudden.

"What?!" everybody exclaimed "you must come!" said Jake "yeah, Finn, Ooo needs you!" said Canyon. "I'm sorry guys, but I can't. My evil side took over me because I was too weak, too harmfull. I have lost everything and don't have anything left to give you guys. I'm no longer the Finn you used to know. My soul is broken, bleeding, I have lost all my spirit and my will to fight. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I can't help you anymore…" "-Finn, bro, snap out of it!" said Jake "Yeah dude, help us so I can get my kingdom back and come back to steal princesses!" said the ice king. "I said I'm not coming!" screamed Finn, crying "Just leave me alone…". Rose than kneeled in front of him, touched his cheek with her hand and said "I'm sorry, dad." While punching him in the face, knocking him out "Let's get out of here" she said. Everyone nodded and PB returned to working on the lock. They all got out of the castle and into a door which said 'exit'.

Outside, the earth was shaking "What's going out here?" asked FP "The blood king is attacking wizard city!" said Marceline. Next them, a light was formed and took shape into the old, good Finn with his flower arm. Canyon lifted him and said: "let's get the hell out of here. They went of the city through a secret door with all the chaos wizards, which flew on a storm dragon. As they marched away from the city, they saw as it fell to the blood king and his army, and the flag on the main tower was replaced by the blood king's flag: a black flag with a single red drop on it, surrounded by a green circle made of leaves. PB and the rest looked in her laptop. On the screen, everybody was cheering to the blood king which silenced them all with a single hand gesture and began to talk: "Today, we've become closer in one step more to victory. Soon, earth will become green and blue again!" everyone cheered "My loyal people, thank you all for following me all along, now, there's only one last kingdom standing between us and total victory, WE… ARE HEADING… TO THE NIGHTGOSPHERE!" "All hail the blood king!, all hail the blood king!" everyone cheered while raising their weapons. "Dad!" said Marceline "We better get moving" said Rose.

**That's all for now. Hope you liked it, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! This time, I'm bringing you the triple-before-last chapter of my story "Finn the blood king" sorry if too short.**

**Chapter six: the calm before the cerebral blood storm-part I**

**Blood king's POV:**

I was meditating in my room 'dang it!' I thought to myself 'how is that possible? He has no fighting spirit left! Hmmm…they must have sneaked into my head and took him'. My train of thoughts was interrupted as the first blood knight I created entered running into my room: "My lord, we got a respond from the magicians we captured, apparently, the demon king Abadeer sealed the entrance to the nightgosphere using his own power! It might take a few days until we get inside. What are your plans, sir?" I smiled and said: "Perfect" "Sir?" he asked, confused "Don't you see?" I answered him "our army grew power almost as powerful as a god's. if he managed to seal the gates to the nightgosphere, even if he is the all mighty demon king, then it might have completely weaken him, it might take weeks for him to recover, and until that happens, my army will already take over the nightgosphere and I will step over that fool's bleeding head. We will just have to wait for now, and meanwhile, I have a special mission for you and your elite squad…"

**Finn's POV:**

I woke up inside a tent, slowly getting back my memories. I watched as Jake, PB, Marceline, FP, Rose, Canyon, the ice king and even Rattleballs were staring at me. It took a couple of seconds until I felt a horrible pain on my body, I took off my blanket only to see the scar on my body, still fresh, but not bleeding anymore "Dad, are you ok?" asked me Rose as she looked at me from above "It depends on what you call ok" I said with a wicked cynical tone "after all, you punched me in the face and dragged me all the way here…" "She had to" interrupted Bubblegum "You wouldn't come with us if she didn't" "Of course I wouldn't" I said, still weakened from all this painful experience.

"But why not?!" asked me FP with anger in her voice and tears in her eyes "We need you! Ooo needs you!" "Ooo always needed me" I said with cold in my voice "What do you mean?" asked Marceline joining the conversation "What do I mean?" I asked "Yes" said Canyon "What exactly do you mean with 'Ooo always needed me?" "What I mean," I said with a cruel simile "Is that Ooo always depended on me, you never saw me as a child with emotions, you only saw me as a worker that fixes the problems in the perfect building called Ooo, whenever there was a problem, you called me and I fixed it" I started to yell "FP, you never came to see what was going on with me, the only time you did was to ask my help, Ice king, the only time when you didn't tried to kill me, was when you were staying on my house! PB, you always said I'm your hero, but the fact was that I was just like all of your other servants! You never loved me! You only used me as a puppet!" I then got slapped by Jake "Don't you dare say that!" he said with tears in his eyes and an angry face I would never forget "You are my brother! My twin I even dare to say! I always loved you bro, so don't you dare to say that ever again!"

I could see the sadness, rage and shame on everybody's faces and said: "I'm sorry, but I'm not willing to fight anymore…" "Oh, really?" said a blood knight as he and a bunch of tough-looking guys emerged from the shadows "Then you wouldn't care if I and my friends take you with us, right?" "You would have to pass through us if you wanna get him!" said Marceline all of a sudden, "Yeah, what she said!" said Jake, I was surprised from their courage "Alright then" said the blood knight as he and his gang charged towards my friends. It was a though battle, and my friends were losing: Jake hit the archer that was shooting arrows towards Rattleballs, but got hit by a muscular guy and his hammer, Marceline attacked a rogue, but she took out a sword that was shining like the sun and attacked her "Why are you doing this?" I asked "Don't you see?" asked me Canyon making a water shield, protecting herself from a guy with a thousand swords "Every single one of us owes you for helping us lots of times, so we are now helping you back" "Yeah, even if we don't want to" said the ice king, before he got punched by the blood knight "stop it…" I said, crying and getting up as my friends got hurt, and an axe guy lifed his axe over Rose "I…said…STOP!" I cried as the flower on my arm released a beam of light which spread around the tent and made the bad guys explode. They all were surprised "Then…" said finally Jake "are you going with us or not?" I looked at him and said "Yes". "Great" said Marceline as she created a portal to the nightgosphere "Now let's go"

**Back to the blood king:**

Since I was connected to the blood knight, I could sense his death "what a pity" I said "he was a loss of such a good soldier "But he did a great job, now, he will go with them instead of running away, and I will finally be able to finish my plan" I released an evil laugh which echoed across the entire castle.

**That's it for now. In case you want a sequel after this story, pm me or comment on my story. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everybody, I'm back! Before I continue, I will answer some of the comments you shared with me:**  
**Fundidar: well, guess you'll just have to wait 'till next chapter and see how it evolves.**  
**Kojh0124: thanks, I'm taking your advice, and in case the others didn't noticed too, I'm a Spanish boy (Felipe).**

**Chapter seven: the calm before the cerebral bloodstorm-part II **

Finn and the rest came through the portal to the nightgosphere. There was Marceline's father lying on the ground, and he looked older in a thousand years more at least. "Father!" screamed Marceline, as she approached to him and lifted him "What happened to you?" she asked with tears coming down from her cheeks and into his jacket "That damn blood king…" he coughs "He managed to break the shield made by my wizards to protect the seal, so I had to use my own strength to seal the gates to my kingdom, except for the ones holding my blood, knowing that you were out there too…" he coughs very heavily

"Don't worry, dad, we've got Finn on our side, or at least what's left from his good personality…" says Marceline smiling, unsure. "Me?!" asks Finn, confused "How can I stop him?" "- because HE is YOU" says Rose "You both possess the power to advance evolve gave to you from your human ancestors" says Canyon "You both share the same heart, mind, and soul. If there's anyone strong enough to defeat him, it's you dad" says Rose "What about you?" asks Finn "I'm weakened. You're my daughter, and you said you have heir to my powers, why can't you defeat him" "I might be strong" says Rose "But not as strong as you. The fate of the multiverse lays in your hands, dad" she says, touching his chest.

"My hands?" asks Finn "you mean my hand, I've lost my favorite arm, and I'm immobile now, I have no use now, I can't even hold a damn weapon!" "-but dad, you're the weapon!" says Rose, "Remember that time when you created your 'Finn arm'? It wasn't a weapon; it was your will power that allowed you to develop that energy and phsycokinesis." "-But that energy is very dangerous! To Finn and the land, he CAN'T use it!" interrupts PB "You might not understand this, because you're a science woman, but Finn's energy is connected to his soul, the reason it was dangerous to him was because of his will to revenge his arm, but now he's clean, and is ready to use it again. Now, Finn, concentrate" she says to him.

Finn the goes into a lotus position. He breathes air deeply, until a light comes from the flower of his arm, and expands on his body. A flash is made, and everyone falls back. When the view is clear, everyone is amazed of what they see; Finn was standing there, wearing a full, white armor, with a white cape, a flower carved on his chestplate and a sword on his back, which looked like a grey living flame "I'm ready!" he says. He creates a white portal and says: "I'm going inside my mind. I will confront my evil side and take him down for the sake of Ooo, wish me good luck". He was just about to go, when a stretched yellow arm grabs his shoulder "And where do you think you're going?" asks him Jake "I can't risk you Jake, I'm going alone" "-oh no, I left you once, and I won't leave you again" Finn smiles and says "thanks bro" "-so, are we going or what?" asks PB "thanks, PB, thank you all" they all get inside the portal together. "Good luck, Marcy, good luck Finn, good luck everybody…" says Mr. Abadeer before falling asleep from his weak state.

There was total darkness "Where are we?" says the frightened voice of the ice king. Then, a torch lights up. Then another, until the whole place is lightened up with their red light. A huge arena is revealed, with thousands of seats filled with monsters so deformed, that I can't describe them, from fear you'll get trauma. All yelling with excitement, wearing ancient Rome outfits and armors "What is this creepy place?" asks Jake "This, my friend…" says the blood king, as he raises from a wooden elevator "…is the coliseum. In this place, enslaved humans called gladiators, fought to the death for the wicked pleasure of the people, and for a false hope of freedom." "-That's just so evil" says FP "That's how far a human would've go in order to entertain himself" answers the blood king "even after decades, humans would keep to do the same, fighting in gangs, armies, in illegal street fight clubs, all for things as hollow as money, domination, fame, religion and false freedom . Now in this unholy place, stained with the blood of millions of innocents, you're ALL going to die!" he says as he raises his sword to the sky.

From the earth, a labyrinth raised. "This my friends is the maze of doom!" says the blood king. The cage doors on the sides of the coliseum open, and different creatures from the mythology appeared and entered the maze "IF you manage to stay alive and pass my maze, you'll get to fight me" he says, staring at Finn. "Well, we'll just have to play your little game then" says Finn "Come on, let's go, everybody!" they all screamed as they entered the maze too. It didn't took them long before they ran into a woman with a huge snake lower body and snakes instead of hair "it's a gorgon!" said PB. The gorgon shot a ray and everybody got out besides PB, which turned into stone "Bonnie!" screamed Marceline "I'll take her down!" said Finn "-no!" said Canyon "Excuse me?" said Finn confused "You're too valuable, we can't let you waste your energy now, you need to defeat the blood king. Besides, I need to get revenge on what she has done to PB, c'mon, Simon!" said Marceline as she took a boxer stand "Do I really have to?" asked her the ice king, who shut up as he looked into her red eyes. "Are you sure about this?" asked her Finn. She nodded. "I'm coming too, I need to protect the princess!" said Rttleballs. Finn clenched his fists and said "Ok, let's go, everybody!" he said as they kept on, leaving Marceline and the ice king to deal with the gorgon.

They came to the middle of the labyrinth, which splatted in five, and turned to see a giant beast, which looked like a lion with five, spiked tails, three eyes and four bat wings. "A manticore!" said Rose. The manticore shot his spikes towards them and Finn yelled "Everybody! Duck!" they ducked just in time and the spikes wroke a wall. A great roar was heard and from all four directions mythical creatures appeared "This is bad…" said Finn "Finn you and Rose need to go, we will handle them" said FP "are you sure?" "-yes, now GO!" she said, switching to her angry face. Finn nodded and kept forwards. When they came out of the other side of the maze, they faced the blood king, which was clapping sarcastically "Well done, Finn, I would've never imagined you would've used your friends to come until here. I guess you too have some evil inside you after all…" "Shut up!" said Finn pointing his sword towards him "This is going to end right here, right now!" "-I agree…" says the blood king, unsheathing his sword "as an old human frase would say: bring it!" he says, smiling.

**That's all for now, since it's the end of the year, its test time, so I have no idea when I will be able to post my new until then, blah blah blah blah… see ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again, everybody! I'm back with the before-last chapter of my story "Finn the blood king" don't forget, if you want me to make a sequel, PM me or comment in my story. Enjoy!**

**Btw, just watched 'breezy', and I've got to say it was hilarious!**

**Chapter eight: the calm before the cerebral bloodstorm- part III **

"Ice king, go low!" screamed Marceline after she avoided the gorgon's clawed tail "How much lower do you want me to go?" said IK "No, moron, attack her lower body!" said Marceline "Oh" says IK as he freezes her tail. She ties to shoot a ray at Marceline, but she avoids the ray and kicks her tail, breaking it into million pieces. Defenseless, the gorgon drags herself by her arms, trying to escape, but fails as Marceline puts a leg on what's left of her, striking down her axe-bass on her. A few drops of blue blood spill on the ground, and on the shadow on a wall of the maze, you can see the gorgon's head rolling off. Rattleballs comes near Marceline, which is covered with gorgon's blood and says: "Ya know, if we weren't in life danger, I would say that was totally sick". PB's stone shell breaks down, and she falls to the ground. "Bonnie!" cries Marceline as she comes near bubblegum and lifts her "Did…did we won yet?" she asks, and Marceline simply smiles.

Jake, FP, and the rest were fighting off the endless monsters; Canyon set on a water shield to protect herself from a Chinese dragon's breath, but got hit by an evil unicorn wearing an iron armor which looked like black skulls and bones. Jake grew to 16 meters and fought a huge troll **(it wasn't an actual troll, but a big, red dude with the famous 'troll face') **he landed a spiked fist which connected to his chin, and he fell on the labyrinth, breaking part of it. Jake then got hit with small fireballs from a witch "Stop it, you stupid witch!" he said as he threw her away with his two fingers, only to get hit by the troll with his studded tree bat. FP burned a yeti alive, and got hit hard by a centaur's back legs. She hit a wall and fainted. Jake was still struggling the troll as he said: "There's just too many of these creatures! Finn, I just hope you're doing better…"

Meanwhile, Finn was facing his evil version, both of them were pointing their blades towards each other. "This ends now, blood king!" "-you're right about that" he says. Finn charges in, releasing a mighty battle cry. **On the background of the fight scene, you can hear the song "the final countdown", by the band "Europe".** The blood king smiles evily as he charges too. As their blades clash, a big explosion is made, everyone noticed it, as Rattleballs and the others were heading to help the rest of the gang, they get hit by the shock wave from the explosion. Rattleballs looks at the mushroom cloud which raises even higher than the coliseum itself, and says: "It has begun".

Each time the two sides of Finn clash their blades one against the other, a sonic wave emerges from the tip of the attacking blade, towards the direction it was aiming, destroying part of the coliseum, and making the creatures which were sitting there fly to all directions. "You won't defeat me, you filthy worm!" said the blood king as he made his fist glow with a red aura, and punched Finn in the guts, pushing him back to the other side of the coliseum, and making some earth fly to the left and to the right, since Finn tried to hold on the ground. He kneeled, grabbing his stomach and standing up he looked at his evil half with blood drooling of his mouth. He charges, taking form of a comet, and hits the blood king on his face. He flew back, making a few backflips on the ground before completely stopping. He stood up. They both had determination in their eyes.

Jake and the gang were losing. FP woke up and saw the centaur raising his huge, casting a shadow on her, then, PB, IK, Marceline and Rattleballs came. Rattleballs took out a bag and said: "everybody, DOWN!". The gang fell to the floor, and Rattleballs took the gorgon's head out of the bag. He pinched her ear, making her scream and release a beam from her eyes, turning the centaur into stone. Rattleballs kept pinching her ear, throwing beams at the mosters like a mad terrorist shooting with his Kalashnikov at some soldiers. Most of the creatures turned into stone, and those who didn't, ran away and/or vanished in the thin air. "Oh no, Finn!" said Jake. Everybody gasped and hurried out of the maze. As they got out, they saw Rose there, standing there and watching as the blood king and Finn's good side were fighting. "Rose? What the heck are you doing, standing there like a complete idiot, are you completely insane? We must help Finn!" said Jake as he grabbed her by her shoulder, she then turned around to face him and said: "We must not interfere in this fight. Finn must battle against himself. Only his true nature will win, and I'm sure he's a good person" she said, crying silently "I'm sure…"

Both sides of Finn were pushing against each other with their blades, then the blood king smiled "What is so funny, ah, blood king?" asked Finn with cold in his voice "the fact that I'm going to eliminate you as every single one of your friends is watching" answers him the blood king. Finn's good side turns to see each one of his dear friends staring at him with worry. As he looks at each one of them deep in their eyes, the blood king kicks his knee so hard, he breaks it. As Finn's good side backs up for a second, the blood king strikes his cursed demon sword straight into his heart. Everyone gasps. Finn takes a few steps back, tears and blood spill on the ground. He kneels on both of his knees, and falls to the side. Everybody is watches in horror, until Jake steps forward, with huge rage in his face and says: "Blood king! You will pay for what you've done to my little brother!" he charges in, only to get punched in the face by the blood king and get caught by his friends. The blood king then raises his hands high and says: "Now watch, as I take over the entire land by-" "-I wouldn't go so fast…". Everybody turns around, amazed to see good Finn standing up with the cursed weapon still stacked in his chest "I'm not done yet".

Good Finn stands straight, and slowly takes of the sword of his chest, struggling to take out the weapon stuck deep inside his body and beyond his back. "So you still got energy to fight?" asks the blood king, smiling surprised from his strength and stubbornness. Good Finn then raised his sword to the red sun above them and said: "as long as I can imagine, as long as I can dream about a better tomorrow, I will keep fighting, NO MATTER WHAT! No matter how strong is evil, or how weak I am, I WON'T…STOP…FIGHTING!". He screamed as he released a light ray of his hand into the blood king. The blood king created an energy shield to stop the light beam, but it began to shatter "impossible!" he said. The shield broke entirely and the blood king flew towards the coliseum stairs, dispersing a cloud of dust in the place. Everyone came to hug good Finn. "We're so glad you're ok, dude" said Jake "Thanks dude, I… ARGH!" screamed good Finn as the injury in his chest began to glow.

A clap sounds was heard, and from the vanishing dust cloud, emerged the blood king, clapping hands and smiling evily "Bravo, bravo! Well done, but it's just so sad all the joy ends now!" he said as a chain began to form out of thin air, and it connected good Finn's and blood king's chests. "What is this, what have you done to me?!" asks good Finn angry "When I forged my cursed demon blade I didn't made it to get a powerful weapon. No, it was just a bonus for mixing my blood with the demon's. I made that sword just in case you won't lose your will to fight by yourself, so you can finally become part of me" "WHAT?!" says good Finn "You see, for centuries…" continues the blood king "…evil and good were two, separated forces, but now, after you will merge your good side inside my evil side, I will become the strongest being in the universe! With that much power I will finally be able to break into the nightgosphere, finishing my dark spell and destroy the world. Then, like a god, I will rebuild it as a new, perfect world and I will make the people and the land in my shape, THIS is my plan!"

Good Finn and his friends try to struggle and pull back as the chain begins to disappear inside the blood king's chest, pulling Finn towards him. Finn then closes his eyes and blasts his friends back "What are you doing?!" asks PB "-it's hopeless" says Finn, "he's just too strong. You need to get out of here while you still can. Here, catch Jake!" he says while he throws Jake a crystal bottle with a white, glowing liquid in it "It's what is left from the citadel guardian's brain juice, take it to Marceline's dad" "But…" said Jake "-GO!" screamed Finn "Come on, let's go" said bubblegum "NO!" said Jake "I'm not leaving my brother!" she then kneels to him and says "Look, I understand, but we need to live in order to save him another day!" Jake then clenched his fists, looked down, sighed and eventually nodded. Marceline created a portal, and the gang jumped through.

Good Finn came closer and closer to the blood king, until he was face-to-face with him "Welcome back, Finn" said the blood king. A scream of pain is heard, and a light beam the size of the coliseum emerges from it towards the sky. An evil laugh then pierces the short silence after a couple of seconds.

The gang came through the portal. Marceline spotted her father even wicker than before "give that to me!" she says as she snatches the bottle out of Jake's hands and spills the content on her father's body. He quickly regenerates and stands up "I feel better than ever! You didn't gave me cockaine, right?" said Marceline's dad. Marceline cried from happiness and hugged her father. "I love you dad" she said "I love you too" he repeated to her, and then scanned the rest of the gang "Where's Finn?" he asked, everybody dropped their heads. "I see…" he said, wearing a serious look "Commander!" he yelled "Yes?" said a demon next to him "prepare all the soldiers, raise the walls, we are going to need every single one able to stand on their legs to fight!" everyone took brave and serious faces "The last battle for Ooo's freedom will happen right here, in the nightgosphere…."

**How was it until now? The next chapter will be the last. After that I will focus on writing new stories and maybe even a sequel. Goodbye!**


	9. Chapter 9 the last push is the hardest

**Hello again, guys! here's the last chapter of my story "Finn the blood king" in case you have any opinions about how the story was, and you wanna share them with me, just PM me or post a comment below. Thank you for your support until now and enjoy!**

**Chapter nine: the last push is the hardest**

It was raining heavily in the nightgosphere. The rain drops that fell on Marceline, which was standing in the frontline of the army, felt like thousands of tiny little knifes piercing her pale skin. Flame princess, which used a red shield given to her by the nymphs, stood there between the demon soldiers, a serious expression was wearing on her face and her eyes seemed like they could pierce your soul in a single stare. Jake, who was now extremely buff with a couple of arms, was holding a different weapon on every arm. Princess Bubblegum stood straight, wearing a light pink armor. To each side of her were standing RattleBalls with his usual hooded cape, and the ice king with his big ice armor, only this time, he had water instead of ice in his wrist, shoulders, elbows, and every moving spot of his body. They all looked brave and the ice king and Marceline even looked bold, but inside them, they all looked worried about the war, because it was their last chance to fight back.

Finn (or more likely the blood king who now was merged with good Finn) was standing in the balcony, he was looking as all his army was standing in front of a huge double door made of stone. On it, two demons where drawing a circle with their laser eyes. He turned to his general, which was standing behind him: "General, what are the current stats of the enemy?" he looked extremely worried as he answered: "uhhh, well, ever since their king, Mr. Abadeer, got his health back, his follower demons, that were connected to him as well got stronger too, and now he's standing with an army of about ten million demons, about the amount of our army and he's ready to fight us to the death…" Finn looked angry, and his general started to shake "Curse my good side, if it wasn't without his interference, we would have no problem taking down that land…well, I guess it can't be helped now. General, command the demons to open the gates!" the general, which released a relief sigh, bowed to him and said: "Yes, my lord-open the gates!" he yelled as he got out of the moving palace. A small skeletal warrior took a carton of milk, and spilled if on the gate. An earthquake could be felt, and both doors slid open to the sides, revealing a purple spinning portal. The blood king unsheathed his sword, pointed towards the portal and said: "My loyal followers, our victory is now closer than ever. As you all know; the last push is the hardest, and the stakes are big, but so are the rewards, we shall reclaim Ooo once more as its original owners, and turn the land blue and green once more, rebuilding the world in our shape!" all the people raised their weapons and cheered. Then the army started to move towards the gate, and when all disappeared inside the portal, the gates closed.

The entire demon army saw Finn's mixed army of plant-creatures, monsters, wild land demons, blood knights and skeletal warriors which between them stood death itself, emerging from the opposite hill that they stood on. Some of the demons shacked, some pointed their spears towards the army of Finn, and some even ran away, but the gang just stood there, looking at Finn evil eyes. He was standing on a skeletal-diabolical-plant-covered horse. There was quiet for a minute, until Finn made the first move. His army ran down the hill, with a hideous battle-cry that scared them all. Marceline, which was right next to her father in his true form, asked him: "Dad?" "wait for it…". Finn's army marched quickly "wait for it...". Finn pointed his sword towards Marceline's dad "Now!" he made a gesture with his arm and a group of archers, which had huntress wizard on their front, shoot thousands of shining arrows to the air, that looked like a beautiful nebula with the colors of the rainbow diving towards Finn's army "Shields up!" yelled Finn deep from his throat. The skeletal warriors raised their shields, the plant soldiers made shields of fungus and the wild demons made force fields. Some of the arrows broke on their shields, some got stuck and some passed through them, killing some of them. An arrow passed through a plant soldier, cracking his head open. He felt to the ground and his companions stepped on him on their way. Another arrow, which was shot by huntress wizard, passed through a tiny hole of an unfinished demon's force-field, crossing his heart and making him explode, sending everyone on a radius of 100 meters to a flight.

"Now!" yelled Finn to a military phone "Yes my lord" said a plant henchman on the other line. He hit with his whip some slaves who spinned another wheel. This one activated a hammer who stroke the huge earth crock which was standing beyond the hill. He released a loud roar and he opened his mouth, turning his lava tongue into a four-blade-blender-like spinning object, which shoot hundreds of huge lava balls towards the nightgospehere army. Flame princess managed to stop some of them, but they were too many, and lots of them hit the army, melting some of the demons. One lava ball hit Marceline's father, and Marceline flew to the side, landing on her back. "Dad!" she yelled. From the smoke, emerged Mr. Abadeer "Don't worry, sweet heart" he said "I'm all good. Everybody, charge forward!" they all charged together, releasing a mighty battle cry on the process. A loud lightning stroke as both armies clashed against each other. A loyal demon wizard hit lots of plant people and wild demons, only to get attacked by seven skeletal warriors who ate his flesh. A plant soldier stabbed a loyal demon on the back, but got ran-over by a demonic bus which charged forwards like a juggernaut, until a blood knight punched a tire with his claw, making it flip a few times and explode.

Finn was marching forward with his horse until an arrow (again, shot by huntress wizard) hit his horse and made it explode. Finn flied backwards, made a backflip and landed on his legs. He slowly began to march towards Mr. Abadeer, slashing throats and chests, cutting a few heads and body-parts, until he saw Flame princess. "Blood king!" She said. She was standing in front of him, pointing her flame sword towards his chest "You must have a serious Death-wish if you're standing in my way". On the other side of the battlefield, Death, who was killing lots of demons, sneezed "uh?" he said before he got punched in the face by another demon. "No." said Flame princess "I'm going to make you pay for what you've done to cinnamon bun, to me, to my kingdom, to the entire land Ooo, and to Finn!" she made a huge fireball with her hands and threw it towards him, making an explosion. Everybody stopped fighting and left a circle on where Flame princess and Finn were fighting. There was silence, until the smoke got sucked into Finn's hands, revealing him to not even being scorched. "What!?" said Flame princess, she kept throwing small fireballs at him, but they didn't seemed to even scratch him.

"You don't get it, do you?" asked Finn, grinning "I AM FINN! When I merged my evil part of Finn's soul with his good part, not only I have become Finn's new identity PERMANETLY, I'm also now slowly growing to be the strongest person in the whole world! Nothing can stop me!" he said as he threw an energy ball towards her, but failed to harm Flame princess as Rose stopped the ball with her own hands. Her hair was fluttering from the shock wave. "Maybe there's no 'thing' that can stop you, but there's one person that can. And that person is me, dad!" she said. "How sweet, a daughter rebelling against her father, they grow up so fast" he said sarcastically smiling and wiping a fake tear of his eye "bring it!". Finn woke up. His whole body except for his face was sunk in a sticky, red liquid "huh?! What's this? Where am I?!" he said. He tried to pull out his arm, and he succeed, but then the liquid seemed to wake to life and send a tentacle-like part to wrap his arm and push him back, drowning him inside it. "There's no point in struggling" the blood king Finn seemed to talk to both Rose and Finn, because he heard the conversation too "Soon there will be nothing left remaining in this world, but my kingdom raising from the ashes of Ooo, into the new world created by me!" "we will always fight, no matter what!" said Rose as she attacked the blood king with dual swords which had hilts which resembled roses on full bloom.

They kept fighting for about an hour, and everyone was amazed at their strength and stubbornness, until the blood king shot a red ray from his hand and she avoided it. The ray the hit Marceline's dad "Dad!" she said while she lifted her hurt dad. Rose turned her face for a second to see Marceline, and realized her mistake in a second, as Finn the blood king stabbed her in her waist, kicking her and throwing her to the side. Rose felt, faded and remained there in a pool of blood "Now…" said Finn the blood king, as he marched towards Marceline's father, but then, he kneeled. He began to scream and hold his head "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" he yelled "Don't you see?" he suddenly said, calmly. Inside his head, he stood in front of the good old Finn, which had a shadow covering his eyes "I already told you…" he reached a hand to the side and a sword was formed out of the air "As long as there is hope…" the blood king threw an energy balls towards him, but it was useless, for Finn blocked it with a telekinetic medieval-era-like-shield "as long as we can dream for a better tomorrow…!" he charged towards the blood king and stabbed him in the heart "WE WILL FIGHT BACK!" he turned the hilt oriental, like a key inside a lock, and a light emerged from Finn in the real world.

His armor turned white, the blood knights turned back into Ooo people, the plant soldiers seemed to be no more evil, for they were oblivious to the situation. "I think that's my Q to get outta here…" said Death. He disappeared and his skeletal minions turned into dust. Everyone was surprised to see the good old Finn emerging from the light. He smiled, but then turned to Rose "Dude, she's gone…" said Jake, putting an arm on his shoulder "no." said Finn "She's as strong as me, I'm sure she's just weakened…". He kneeled near her, put an arm on her shoulder, and transferred a light aura to her. She woke up and said: "Dad, what happened?" he smiled and answered: "I'm back, and I passed most of my energy to heal your heavy wounds…" "-but why would you do that?" "-because I give up on my title" he raised a hand to her and helped her stand up. "Plant people, listen well, from now on, I'm no longer your ruler, now, Rose is. ALL HAIL THE GREEN QUEEN!" "All hail the green queen! All hail the green queen!" everybody repeated after Finn.

Finn then came to Flame princess "FP, I hope you will forgive me for what I've done, but even thought I don't deserve an apologize, I give you this…" he took out some sort of crumb, which slowly grew up, until it turned into cinnamon bun. "Cinamon bun!" FP ran to him and gave him a hug "but how…?" she asked Finn "I teleported this crumb from the ruins of the fire castle to my hand, I was then able to regen Cinamon bun from this little crumb…" thanks FTH. Finn smiled from his old nickname she gave to him once. "And last but not least, Mr. Abadeer?" "Yes?" he asked "This war is over. You can go back and rule you kingdom" "-good, I can't wait to turn my people's life miserable again…" all the demons groaned "well" he said to the gang "shall we go home now?" everybody smiled and nodded as they came home. They made a huge party on the candy kingdom and then went on separated ways. Finn and Jake came back to their old tree house "Ahhh…home sweet home…" said Finn "you said it, bro…" said Jake "now let's get back to sleep, that was one long and physically, mentally and spiritually emptying adventure" "yeah" said Finn as they both went to their beds "and tomorrow a new adventure waits for us…"

**That's it! I finished the story! If you like it, post what you think and your personal opinions towards it. And because most of you liked it, I WILL make a sequel! But until then, here's a little preview:**

**Epilogue:**

On a tavern, a bunch of tough guys were joking, drinking and fighting. On a table full with cups, a guy with black, messy hair, a spiked leather jacket and tan skin, was lying there, asleep from all the drinking. "Yeah, I heard it too" said a buff, blue jungle guy "I heard he is an army of one man, that he's unstoppable" said an old motorcycle vampire "is it true he is human?" asked another one. At this point, the so though to be asleep guy, opened a wide eye "yeah" said the jungle guy "is it martin the human?" asked the vampire "no, it's his son, Finn the human" without any of the three understanding what's going on, in an instant the mysterious guy trapped the jungle guy's arm and turned it behind his back. He took out a chainsaw-like steampunk sword and held it close to the back of his neck "in case you don't want to die…" he said "tell me… where is this 'Finn the human'?".


End file.
